Cómo saber si nunca lo has sabido
by Fics Comunidad MM
Summary: ¿Que pasa si juntas sol, playa, arena, una adicta al trabajo y un hombre soberbio y petulante? ¿y si le sumas que ni las autoras saben que va a salir de sus dedos? aquí va una historia de las mas reales jamás escritas, porque no sabes -ni sabemos- lo que deparará el futuro... ¿vienes?


**Disclaimer: Todo es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, la historia de este cap es mía.**

**Bueno, aquí está el primer capítulo de lo que será, espero yo, una historia divertida e interesante. Será continuada por las chicas que ya se apuntaron y si alguien más quiere participar será bienvenido. La historia aún no tiene título puesto que no sabemos de qué va en general, si alguien tiene una idea, pues adelante. Disfruten este pequeño comienzo.**

**Y, gracias por las correcciones a Chrisem y Mónica.**

**Saludos.**

**Aida**

**CAPÍTULO 1: ¿ASTORIA?**

_Merecidas vacaciones. _Así le decían sus amigos a lo que ella creía que era en realidad un viaje sin sentido y con pérdida de su precioso tiempo que bien podría estar ocupando en adelantar su trabajo. Pero no, tanto sus amigos como el ministerio creían que se obsesionaba mucho con el trabajo y la habían obligado a tomar vacaciones, le empacaron sus cosas (sin su permiso, cabe mencionar) y la hicieron tocar un traslador que la mandó a una habitación de hotel en quién sabe dónde. La habitación era grande, muy iluminada y sobre todo muy elegante, cortinas y alfombras color crema, una pequeña sala con muebles en tonos cafés, cuadros muy llamativos que decoraban el lugar, había también en una pequeña mesa una bebida exótica lista para beber con una nota que decía _"Bienvenida",_ y una vista perfecta a una hermosa playa. Hermione no tenía duda de que se trataba de una suite y maldijo mentalmente a sus amigos por eso, a saber cómo es que iba a pagar todo eso.

—Lo peor es que ni siquiera sé dónde estoy —Se dijo a si misma mientras desempacaba sus cosas y las ponía en orden en una cómoda. A punto estaba de terminar cuando una lechuza entró volando por la puerta abierta del balcón y dejó sobre la gran cama lo que la castaña inmediatamente identificó como un vociferador.

—_¡No nos odies, Herms! —_Esa era la inconfundible voz de Ron_—. Te mereces estas vacaciones más que nadie y deberías saberlo, no es sano que estés todo el día de todos los días pensando en el trabajo y solo en el trabajo y hablando de trabajo, porque eso a veces nos aturde y entonces tú sigues y…_

—_Sí, bueno, el punto es, Hermione —_Ese era obviamente Harry_—Que necesitas descansar, ya verás que te diviertes, tú no te preocupes que todo saldrá bien, y tu trabajo te estará esperando para cuando regreses._

—_Además —_Se sorprendió de que Ginny también fuera participe de eso_— igual conoces un montón de chicos guapos en traje de baño, mostrando sus músculos y con bronceador…_

—_¡Ginny! —_Gritaron los dos chicos a la vez mientras la chica reía y el vociferador se desintegraba solo.

Hermione no estaba convencida de que necesitase vacaciones, sin embargo ya que estaba ahí no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de descansar y principalmente de averiguar en dónde estaba.

Después de acomodar sus cosas y dejar todo en orden salió de su habitación y se dirigió al lobby, notó que ese lugar claramente no era _muggle_ pues había muchos magos y brujas que estaban hospedados ahí.

—Buenas tardes —dijo a la recepcionista. Una mujer de cabello corto pelirrojo y nariz un poco grande.

—Oh, buenas tardes señorita Granger, espero que esté disfrutando su estadía aquí, y permítame recordarle e informarle que tengo autorización para detenerla si intenta escapar de sus vacaciones

_Vaya, estos no dejaron nada al azar._

—¿Autorización de quién, si se puede saber? —pregunto la castaña alzando una ceja.

La recepcionista buscó entre unos papeles —Del Ministro de Magia y cualquier intento de escape será reportado a los aurores Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley

—Genial —bufó y se cruzó de brazos.

—Lo lamento señorita Granger, pero yo solo obedezco.

—Descuide, está bien.

—¿Necesita algo? —La recepcionista en realidad no parecía mala y ciertamente no tenía la culpa de que sus amigos estuvieran un poco locos.

—Uhm, sí. En realidad quisiera saber en dónde estoy.

—¡Claro! —respondió la pelirroja riendo—. Primero déjeme presentarme y disculpe mi mala educación por no hacerlo antes. Soy Katy Luriff y estoy a sus órdenes. Usted se encuentra nada más y nada menos que en la playa privada para magos y brujas más elegante y cotizada del país,_Magic Paradise, _yhospedada en el hotel_Ethereal Light_, cualquier cosa que necesite no dude en pedirla pues estamos a sus órdenes.

Hermione sintió como claramente le estaba empezando a dar migraña, y notó que tenía un tic en el ojo izquierdo.

_¡Esos dos! No solo me obligan a dejar mi trabajo si no que también se toman la libertad de mandarme al destino más caro que se les pudo ocurrir, ¡seguro fue idea de Ginevra!_

—¿Se encuentra bien? —Katty parecía algo preocupada por la manera de reaccionar de la chica.

—Sí, sí. Gracias —dijo la Gryffindor tratando de calmarse—. Solo me tomó por sorpresa, es todo. Iré a caminar a la playa. Gracias Katy.

—Para servirle, señorita Granger.

Hermione estaba caminando por la playa dejando que las olas le mojaran los pies, había decidido calmarse, si ya estaba ahí sería mejor que lo aceptara, no quería una escena armada por sus dos amigos si se enteraban que había intentado escapar.

Mientras más avanzaba, se iba encontrando con más gente, gente famosa y elegante y gente que en realidad no conocía, pero estaba segura que tenían mucho dinero. Se empezaba a sentir un poco fuera de lugar, así que decidió acercarse a una barra que había al aire libre en la playa y pidió un vaso con agua.

—¿Agua? —dijo una mujer que estaba sentada unas cuantas sillas a su izquierda, no le veía la cara pues tenía un sombrero (en su opinión) demasiado grande, lentes oscuros y además le daba la sombra de un _tótem_ gigante decorativo que tenía a un lado.

La castaña no respondió, solo asintió y dio un sorbo a su vaso.

—Vaya —dijo de nuevo la mujer—. Discúlpame querida, es solo que me intriga, empezando porque con todo respeto, tienes cara de no querer estar aquí y porque además, todos los que vienen al bar piden algo diferente a… agua. ¿Estás de vacaciones?

—Algo así— fue lo único que respondió.

—Es curioso, nunca imaginé verte a ti, Hermione Granger, en un lugar como éste, vestida así y tomando… agua.

Hermione no sabía quién era esa mujer y mucho menos cómo la conocía a ella. _Un momento, ¿vestida así?_Bajó su mirada y miró después a las personas que se encontraban caminando cerca o tomando algo en la barra, ciertamente su vestuario estaba un poco fuera de lugar tomando en cuenta que no le dio tiempo de cambiarse pues de su trabajo la habían mandado al hotel; vestía un sencillo pantalón negro de vestir y una camisa lila, algo perfectamente aceptable para el trabajo, pero no para la playa. La mujer que la seguía mirando usaba un vestido verde esmeralda arriba de la rodilla de una tela muy ligera, ajustado de la cintura y suelto de la falda, se amarraba en la parta de atrás del cuello y su sombrero era blanco, a juego con sus sandalias. Hermione tenía sus zapatos y sus calcetines sujetos en la mano izquierda pues se los quitó para caminar en la arena.

—No me dio tiempo de cambiarme —dijo a modo de disculpa—. Perdón pero ¿quién eres? ¿Y cómo me conoces?

La misteriosa mujer se acercó y se sentó a su lado sonriendo, se quitó los lentes y el sombrero, dejando caer su cabello por la espalda.

—Soy Astoria Greengrass, todos saben quién es Hermione Granger, no es sorpresa que yo también lo sepa, mucho gusto—le dijo tendiéndole la mano.

—¿Astoria? —Hermione no estaba sorprendida de encontrarla ahí, en realidad lo que la sorprendía era el hecho de que le hablara con tanta familiaridad cuando en realidad no se conocían. Viéndola bien, estaba claro que era ella, tenía cierto parecido con su hermana Daphne y ese porte y elegancia que las familias de sangre pura como los Malfoy tienen. ¡_Malfoy! ¿Estará aquí?_No es que quisiera verlo pero lo último que sabía es que estaban a punto de casarse.

—La que viste y calza. Permíteme —dijo quitándole su vaso con agua y llamando al barman—. Tráigale una mimosa. Verás que te gusta.

—Gracias, y un placer conocerte igual, ¿estás de vacaciones?

—Algo así —dijo Astoria imitando su respuesta.

—Claro… —dijo la castaña— Um… perdona que lo pregunte pero, ¿Malfoy está aquí también?

—¿Draco? —dijo riendo.

—Sí, no quiero ser entrometida, solo me da curiosidad, puesto que están juntos y todo eso… —se sentía más incómoda conforme hablaba. _No debí preguntar por él, de todos modos lo último que quiero es encontrármelo en mis "vacaciones"._

—No, él no está aquí. Y Granger, estás atrasada en noticias, rompí el compromiso.

—Vaya, lo siento.

—En fin —Astoria se terminó su bebida de un trago y se levantó de su lugar—. Disfruta el lugar Granger, y te recomendaría que cambiaras tu atuendo, ya sabes…-dijo poniéndose el sombrero y sus lentes de nuevo –La prensa puede aparecer en cualquier momento; hasta luego.

—Adiós —Hermione vio cómo la chica se alejaba y también se levantó, dejando su bebida intacta. Caminó de regreso al hotel y pidió que le llevaran la cena a su habitación. Cenó tranquilamente y se acostó temprano.

Llevaba ya tres días de vacaciones en aquella hermosa y paradisiaca playa, había hecho varias actividades como bucear, ir a nadar, tomar el sol, caminar por la playa y varias cosas por el estilo. No se había encontrado a Astoria desde la vez que se despidieron en la barra aquella vez y supuso que ya no se encontraba ahí.

Estaba comiendo en el restaurante del hotel cuando un alboroto en la entrada le llamó la atención.

—¡No me importa que no tenga reservación solo quiero una habitación por un día!- gritaba un hombre.

—Lo siento mucho señor —decía nerviosamente Katy la recepcionista—. No puedo darle una habitación así como así, son las reglas, ¿Por qué no busca en otro hotel?

—¡Déjeme en paz! —El hombre pasó de largo a Katy y salió del hotel bastante enojado.

_¿Quién será ese hombre tan maleducado? _Hermione no tenía ni idea de quién era porque el tipo llevaba una gabardina negra, lentes y sombrero. _Al menos no soy la única que estuvo fuera de lugar con el vestuario._

Después de comer decidió salir a caminar por la playa, cada día iba un poco más lejos, había partes que estaban bastante solitarias pues la gente no solía ir por ahí y eso le gustaba, le gustaba la tranquilidad que esos lugares ofrecían, además de que había visto a varios periodistas entrevistando a personas a diestra y siniestra y no quería encontrarse con uno.

Llegó a un sitio donde había muchas palmeras, se sentó en la arena y se dispuso a descansar un momento; todo iba tranquilo cuando escuchó una voz a sus espaldas.

—De todas las personas que esperaba encontrar aquí, tú no eras ninguna de ellas.

La castaña se giró y vio a Draco Malfoy recargado en una palmera sosteniendo en sus manos un sombrero, una gabardina y unos lentes.

—¡Eras tú!

—Perdona, pero si no eres más específica no sabré de que rayos me hablas —dijo socarronamente el rubio.

—¡Tú! —Repitió Hermione— ¡Tú! ¡Él tipo que le estaba gritando a Katy en el hotel!

—Ah, sí—respondió mirándose las uñas de la mano izquierda como si el reclamo de la chica no fuera de importancia para él.

—Fuiste muy grosero —Malfoy no respondió y siguió mirándose las uñas—Y quítate de ahí, puede caerte un coco en la cabeza; aunque pensándolo bien, lo tienes bastante merecido por cómo la trataste.

—Mira, señorita sabelotodo, no estoy aquí para oír reclamos que no me interesan. Quería un poco de paz pero contigo aquí eso es imposible, así que me voy.

—¡Pero estoy hablando contigo!

—Y yo contigo no, así que adiós —El rubio dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar.

—Tú fuiste quien me habló primero.

—Y soy yo quien termina esta conversación. Adiós.

Malfoy se fue dejando a Hermione de brazos cruzados. La chica no entendía qué hacía él ahí si Astoria le dijo que ya no estaban juntos. _¿La habrá venido a buscar? No, si no hubiera ido directo a su habitación. Aunque quizá ella ya no esté aquí. A fin de cuentas, ¡¿a ti que te importa Hermione?! ¡No seas cotilla!_

Decidió sentarse de nuevo en la arena y se quedó viendo cómo el mar se mecía suavemente.


End file.
